Cielo, es sólo un juego
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Partió sólo como un juego, sin embargo ¿Puede terminar como algo más? ¿Celos? ¿Peleas? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Amor? ¿Eso es un triángulo o un cuadrado amoroso? -¡Odio a esa maldita!- -¿Y yo que mierda hice?- El era su mejor amigo, ella una demonio y ella una perra, ¿Que podría salir mal? -TerraBBRae- -RobStar- -CyBee- y más!


Se removió en sus sábanas, las malditas risas y voces no la dejaban dormir, le gustaban las historias románticas trágicas con un final feliz, pero dios, por muy hija de puta que sonara al decir esto de su mejor amigo pero...¿Porque mierda tenía que volver con la perra esa? Habiendo tantas chicas guapas y muchísimo más simpáticas que la rubia en cuestión tenía que volver con la traicionera, aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que bestia no era tonto, sin embargo...a quien engañaba en realidad estaba considerando que su amigo tenía un serio retraso mental, le mintió no sólo una...no claro que no, fue más de una vez.  
La primera con el incidente de Slade.  
Tras la 'perdida de memoria' de Terra, Chico Bestia sufrió y Raven lo sabía más que nadie, quizás fue en ese momento en el que se volvieron mejores amigos, ella no necesitaba ser empática para saber que el chico verde estaba sufriendo y el fue el que más estuvo con ella tras el incidente de Malchior.  
La segunda mentira fue su perdida de memoria, Terra no sólo no había perdido su memoria...no claro que no, también había tenido el descaro de llegar un día a la torre pidiendo misericordia, que la perdonaran que lo había hecho porque no quería tener que lidiar con Slade de nuevo, si no que también pidió el derecho de volver a ser un titán, claro que Starfire y Chico Bestia aceptaron gustosos, Robin aceptó a pesar que en um principio era el que más desconfiaba de la rubia. Cyborg fue convencido al ver la cara de felicidad de su mejor amigo, a pesar de que fuera un robot, tenía uno de los corazones más grandes que ella hubiera conocido, por lo cual aceptó por la felicidad de su amigo. Ahora ¿que había sido de ella? Obviamente ella se negó hasta el final de volver a aceptar a la de ojos azules en la torre, si no que también tuvo muchos problemas.  
El primero, escuchar las suplicas de Starfire por aceptar a Terra en el equipo, porque a veces a la alienígena se le olvidaba la maldad humana y confiaba plenamente en Terra.  
El segundo, las larguísimas charlas de Robin en las cuales le hablaba de la confianza hacia las otras personas y que de vez en cuando debería abrirse al resto.  
Tercero y lo más desagradable los discursos de Garfield quien juraba que la rubia había cambiado y que como su amiga la aceptara.  
Finalmente Terra se instaló sola e incluso hacía misiones junto a ellos pero claro, ella tenía que mamarse las miradas de enfado cada vez que criticaba la decisión del resto.

Aunque no le gustara ella era una empática, sabía las intenciones del resto y sabía que Tara no tenía del todo malas intenciones, aunque claro la mirada burlesca que le ponía cada vez que alguien le recriminaba su trato hacia Terra no era algo muy agradable.  
Finalmente Chico Bestia quiso declararse y ella como mejor amiga lo tenía que apoyar, después de todo eran los sentimientos de Garfield.  
La noche anterior a la declaración Chico Bestia durmió con ella, claro que no hicieron algo que saliera de contexto, simplemente el estaba demasiado nervioso y ella era la única que lo comprendía.  
A la mañana siguiente el chico la despertó sacudiéndola, esta molesta alzó la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de Garfield con un particular brillo, Terra había aceptado una cita con él, de seguro que aceptaría sus sentimientos y así fue, llevaban seis meses de noviazgo y cada vez estaban más enamorados el uno del otro, y aunque no lo aceptara estaba feliz por Garfield, por fin había logrado estar con la chica de sus sueños y le hablaba emocionado de cada cosa que hacía junto a su rubia novia en cuestión y ella a pesar que le caía peor que leche cortada la aceptaba en cierto modo.  
Osea si, ella era una antisocial pero la rubia era la persona más antipática que conocía en este jodido mundo.

Ah...pequeño Garfield Mark Logan, eres un estúpido.

Suspiró pesadamente y se restregó uno de sus ojos en un intento vano de quitarse el sueño.  
Se miró frente a un espejo que había en su cuarto, estaba en su pillama que consistía en un largo pantalon grueso y una de las camisetas antiguas de Cyborg (No, no lo malentiendan, Cyborg era como su hermano mayor) y salió arrastrando sus pies, le importaba un comino lo que opinara el resto sobre como dormía.

Ató su corto cabello en una suerte de cola dejando algunos mechones de cabello en el área de su rostro y entró a la sala con desgano.

Lo primero que vió fue a Chico Bestia abrazando por la espalda a Terra la cual reía ante su novio a la vez que cocinaba algo que de seguro traía tofu. Rodó sus orbes amatistas y se dirigió a prender el hervidor para preparar una de las cosas que más placer le otrogaba en este mundo, su té de hierbas.  
-Buenos días Rae- dijo un sonriente Garfield, Tara dejó de reír cuando su novio se acercó para saludar a la de cabello púrpura con un intento de abrazo.  
-Buenos días Garfield...y es Raven que no se te olvide- admitía que le encantaba el rostro de odio que ponía Tara cuando llamaba a Chico Bestia por su nombre, sin embargo a este no le molestaba, de vez en cuando llamaba a su mejor amiga por Rachel.  
-Es injusto que tu me puedes llamar por mi nombre y yo no por el tuyo Rachel- dijo sin más haciendo un puchero y ahí fue cuando la rubia hizo una de las expresiones favoritas de la hechicera, cara de celos pura.  
-Bestita...¿Podemos seguir en lo nuestro?- dijo en un intento de ignorar a Rachel, esta sonrió sarcástica.  
-Oh, lo siento Tara no te había visto...buenos días- dijo de forma burlesca, esta se puso roja de la ira, Raven sonrió triunfante.  
-¡Buenos días!- la energética voz de Starfire las interrumpió mientras abrazaba a la de orbes amatistas por la espalda.  
-Star...buenos días- dijo con su usual monótono.  
-Amiga Raven ¿Podrías acompañarme a la torre titan del este? Jinx, Bee y yo queremos hacer una junta entre nosotras...¿Vienes verdad?- preguntó ilusionada, a Raven no le quedó más remedio que asentir, quizás alejarse de la rubia le haría bien.  
-Amiga Terra ¿Vienes verdad?- su noche perfecta se fue a la mierda, Terra al ver la expresión de desagrado de la demonio sonrió burlesca.  
-¡Por supuesto que estaré ahí amiga!-  
La muy maldita siempre tenía una forma de joderle la vida, es como si tuviera un plan para sacarla de sus casillas.

...  
¡Eso era! Crearía un plan para molestar a Terra para que no le volviera a cruzar la palabra en su vida...pero...  
¿Cómo?  
Sin darse cuenta al avanzar para comenzar con su té resbaló con dios sabe que cosa para quedar en el pecho del chico verde el cual rió ante la torpeza de la demonio, fue en ese momento que a Raven se le iluminaron los ojos.  
Celos.  
Eso es lo que haría.  
Sacaría celos a la muchacha rubia.  
Serían solo celos pequeños, una pequeña jugarreta para sacar de quicio a la rubia, hacerla enojar e irse a leer o meditar a algún lugar. Después de todo a nadie en la torre le resultaría extraña la cercanía entre el mutante y la hechicera.  
Sonrió con malicia, sería divertido aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco mal por usar a su mejor amigo como excusa para molestar a su enemiga, era eso o mezclar tinte rosa en el champú de Tara, pero sabrían de inmediato que fue ella y le intentaría pagar con la misma moneda.  
Esto era más sano.  
De todas formas, ¿Que podía salir mal?

.

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado el prólogo3**_  
 _ **Hasta aquí hoy, este no será el típico fic de 'Oh Raven te amo, estoy con Terra para olvidar lo que siento' u 'Oh Chico Bestia, estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre pero tu no me quieres' Nah, este será más 'lento' se podría decir.**_  
 _ **Whatever ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
